1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground conductor terminal which can be mounted in snap-lock fashion on and/or removed from a mounting rail shaped preferably as a protective conductor bus bar, the ground conductor terminal having a terminal body made of a non-conducting material and terminals which are integrated therein that communicate with an electrically conducting plate that in turn can be connected to the mounting rail.
2. The Prior Art
In known ground conductor terminals of the noted kind which can be snapped on a protective conductor bus bar, a good electrical transition contact from ground conductor terminal to the mounting rail is required for a reliable connection. Due to the high short circuit test currents, such a connection has been accomplished to date by means of screws.
The tightening or loosening of these contact screws does not correspond obviously to the meaning of a snap attachment and thus renders a fast, uncomplicated mounting of the ground conductor terminals on the mounting rail difficult.
The object of the present invention is to design a ground conductor terminal in such a manner that, together with a snap-on process onto a mounting rail, the terminal also guarantees a reliable electrical connection between ground conductor terminal and mounting rail.